


Speculations and Surprises

by CeceTA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Overexcited Alya, Pointless fluff, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, tabloid article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceTA/pseuds/CeceTA
Summary: “So when are we gonna do it?”“Someone’s eager,” she teased, giggling at him.“If you mean eager to show my love for you thenyes. Yes, I am.”





	Speculations and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is a gift for a friend of mine whose birthday is in a few days.

_‘Ladybug and Adrien Agreste: all the gossip you need to know about Paris’ potential power couple.’_

Adrien slammed the magazine back on his desk before burying his face into his hands and letting out a deep sigh. The article was only published a few hours ago, but the majority of Paris would undoubtedly have read—or heard about— it by now. Why did this have to happen to him?!

He slowly inhaled a deep breath of air in an attempt to quell the uneasy feeling in his gut before moving his hands to pick up the disgraceful tabloid article. He skimmed through it once again, stopping at certain parts to laugh over how absurd some of it was. It was mostly nonsense (he expected that, though, as these types of articles were often purely nonsensical and full of speculation rather than fact) but the picture at the end was what surprised him. 

“How did they—“ he cut his mumbled sentence off short as he let out a loud and annoyed groan, chucking the magazine back on the desk before digging the heels of his hands into his eyes in frustration.

The picture had to have been taken only two days prior. That was the day _she_ had shown up out-of-the-blue with a picnic basket and a spotted blanket. With the power of her magic yoyo, they’d swung up to the rooftop of the mansion and had a quaint picnic under the shimmering stars.

It had been a joyous night full of laughter—one that Adrien would always treasure.

A small smile graced Adrien’s lips as he recalled pointing out a myriad of different constellations to her, even making a comment about how he could see them shining in her eyes. He’d managed to get a few laughs out of her when he named some fake ones. Adrien shook his head violently a moment later to get the memory out of his head. He needed to focus on the current issue—not how beautiful Ladybug had looked that night. 

That wasn’t what was on the photo, though. That darned reporter had managed to capture a photo of the two of them sharing a tender kiss under the moonlight. 

How the reporter had managed to take that shot, Adrien didn’t know. All he cared about was how to get it out of everyone’s minds. And fast.

“Why are you treating this like it’s such a bad thing?”

Adrien gave Plagg a deadpan look in response to the stupid question. What good could possibly come out of a dire situation like this one?

“Plagg, when my father finally sees this, he might ban me from seeing her ever again,” he explained, suddenly feeling melancholy at the thought of losing his lady. “That or he might not let me go to school ever again!”

Adrien let out yet another groan of frustration as he idly twirled around in his desk chair. Of all the combinations they could have been caught in, why that one? It was by far the hardest one to keep out of the limelight. 

“Hey, have you seen this yet?”

Adrien almost fell off his chair when he unexpectedly heard her voice. He placed a hand over his heart, breathing out a loud sigh when he spotted her.

“I could have _died_!” He dramatically wailed, eyes glinting as he watched her lips curl into a grin as she playfully rolled her eyes. 

Ladybug called out her detransformation phrase as she paced across the room, leaving Marinette in her place. Adrien always found himself mesmerised by the way the pink and red sparkles washed over her even though he’d seen it too many times to count by now. She placed her copy of the tabloid on his desk when she noticed his still open on the article.

“Shall we try and play this off as being fake?” She questioned, pointing at the photo shown of their picnic a few nights prior. “I’m not sure if declaring we’re together as Ladybug and Adrien is a good idea.”

“I think we should,” he responded, contemplating how they could solve the problem. Seconds later, he snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his head. She looked at him skeptically when she noticed the mischievous grin on his face.

“If we can’t confirm a relationship as this pairing,” he began, pointing at the picture, “why don’t we announce it as a different pairing.”

“But which one? Everyone will go crazy if we confirm Ladybug and Chat Noir are together—not to mention how Hawkmoth could potentially use it against us—, but then your fans might be mad at me forever if we confirm that Marinette and Adrien are a thing.”

Adrien scoffed at that. “Mari, my fans all went crazy—in a good way, might I add—when they were only speculating that we’re together. Also, our friends will be ecstatic. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” she responded, her thoughts casting back to the time her and Adrien had snuck around the city when he snuck out of his own home to go and watch a movie.

“So when are we gonna do it?”

“Someone’s eager,” she teased, giggling at him. 

“If you mean eager to show my love for you then _yes_. Yes, I am.”

Marinette buried her face in her hands as she let out a small squeak, hiding the blush erupting on her pale skin and eliciting a laugh from her boyfriend. 

“How about tomorrow morning?”

——————

And so, the next day Adrien found that he could barely contain his excitement as his bodyguard drove him to school. He was going in a little bit late due to visiting the news station to give a statement about the recent article that had apparently ‘broken the internet’. His father had scheduled it in for him, and for once Adrien was honestly glad that it had been put in there. 

A minute later, he stepped into the classroom with a note in hand and gave it to Miss Bustier to explain his absence. He could sense the class’ eyes concentrated on him—no doubt because of the tabloid article. 

He threw a subtle wink towards Marinette which she returned a moment later. In his peripheral vision, Adrien could see Alya’s eyebrows furrowing as she probably tried to figure why the two just did that. 

“Hey, dude, you’re in the tabloids again.” Nino whispered from beside him as they listened to their lesson. 

“I know,” he whispered back. “I was just at the news station giving a statement.”

“Ah.”

The hushed exchange of whispers was left there as Miss Bustier raised a single eyebrow at them, signifying that she’d noticed them talking. Both boys smiled sheepishly and went back to paying attention. 

Near the end of the lesson, Adrien felt his leg restlessly bouncing up and down as he watched the clock slowly ticking, wishing the seconds would pass by faster so that he could finally declare his love for Marinette to the entire world. 

“ _Dude_ ,” Nino whisper-shouted, slight annoyance in his voice. Adrien placed a hand on his knee to stop the movement as he smiled sheepishly at his best friend. His foot tapping on the floor probably wasn’t helping at all; it must have been causing too much noise in the noticeably-silent room. 

A huge sigh escaped Adrien’s lips when the bell finally rang, signalling that lunch break had started. He quickly gathered up his stuff and haphazardly shoved it into his bag before standing up and turning around. 

Marinette smiled sweetly when she noticed him waiting. She went to sling her backpack over her shoulder, but Adrien took it from her hands before she could, slinging it over his own shoulder instead before offering out his hand for her to take. 

“Thank you,” she muttered, intertwining her fingers with his own. He flashed her a toothy grin in return. 

“Okay, what is going on here?” Alya questioned, an inquisitive look on her face as she stood in the classroom’s doorway, her arms crossed and Nino by her side. 

Adrien and Marinette exchanged a brief glance in which she nodded to him, prompting him to be the one to answer. 

“We’re dating,” he admitted, smiling goofily as a blush rose to his cheeks. Marinette nodded, a matching expression blossoming on her face. 

“Congratulations!” Both Alya and Nino exclaimed in sync before mock-glaring at each other. 

“Jinx!” Alya shouted, laughing triumphantly a moment later. “Okay, but in all seriousness, we’re really happy for you guys.”

“We’re also relieved that we didn’t have to wait another ten years for it to happen,” Nino muttered jokingly, receiving a small kick on the foot from Alya who wore a fake grin. “ _Ow_!”

“Blame this guy,” Marinette pointed at Adrien who fake-gasped in return, placing the hand that wasn’t holding Marinette’s to his heart. “He’s the oblivious one.”

“I thought you loved me,” he dramatically wailed, mischief shining in his emerald eyes. 

“I do, you dork. Stop being so silly,” she responded as she muffled her giggles with her free hand and playfully rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, lovebirds, let's get going before this escalates.” Alya interrupted, walking out the door with Nino in tow.

“I told you they would be ecstatic.” Adrien said with a knowing smirk.

“I suppose you did,” she muttered. “This wasn’t so bad.”

————————

Oh, this was bad. 

“How long?” Alya demanded, a wild grin adorning her face as she leant over a balcony railing. “I knew that Ladynoir was a thing and nobody believed me. They were just all ‘ _Alya you’re crazy_ ’ or ‘ _Alya you need to calm down_ ’ but now look who’s right!”

“Erm…” Ladybug blinked a few times, confused about how to respond. She hadn’t realised that anyone was even around at this time of night. 

Glancing around her, she realised that they’d managed to choose the building across from Alya’s apartment. No wonder they’d been spotted. 

Noticing his lady’s distress, Chat Noir responded. “A few months.”

Alya’s face lit up with joy as she let out an excited squeal and a shout of “I have to tell everyone!” before rushing back into her bedroom—probably already typing a new Ladyblog post. 

Ladybug sent Chat Noir a pointed look. If he hadn’t kissed her only a minute prior, their relationship in this form would have been kept a secret for a little while longer. He smiled sheepishly, letting out a nervous laugh. 

“Oops?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
